the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart 64
Mario Kart 64 is the second installment of the Mario Kart series. It is the first game in the series to use three-dimensional graphics; however, the characters and items in this game are still two-dimensional, pre-rendered sprites. It was released for the Nintendo 64, and later became available for the Wii and Wii U's Virtual Console. Gameplay The gameplay expands on that of its predecessor, Super Mario Kart. Players must steer with the Nintendo 64 controller's control stick, holding A Button down to accelerate. B Button is used for braking, and also allows the players to reverse by pointing the control stick down. Items can be used by simply pressing the Z Button trigger. When players press the R Button trigger, they hop, allowing the kart to turn around tight corners. While drifting, the control stick can be used to make the turn wider or tighter, but keeping the control stick in the opposite direction of the turn to widen it for a long enough time results in the kart skidding and losing the Mini-Turbo charge. If a Banana is hit while the player is driving straight, the character will skid for a while before spinning out. If the player presses the B Button button, a music note will appear over the character's head, therefore nullifying the effect of the item (this effect is also included in Mario Kart: Super Circuit). This does not work all the time, however, because sometimes, the player can skid out immediately after driving into a banana if the banana is hit while turning. Similarly, in 150cc and Mirror mode steering in one direction and then immediately in the opposite results in the kart skidding and then spinning after a short time, and even in this case braking results in the spinning being avoided with the musical note appearing. As opposed to the previous game, a standard race now has three laps rather than five due to the much-longer raceways compared to those found in Super Mario Kart. Additionally, the race tracks have elevation and feature different forms of terrain. To get items, the character must get an Item Box. Once the character gets an Item Box, an item-roulette will appear with medium sound, and when it stops, "dings". Players can press the item button during the roulette to stop the roulette early. Also unlike Super Mario Kart, players can now try again as many times as they wish after they finish in 5th or below (this was removed in later games for unknown reasons, though likely as a means of making the game more challenging for the player). There are four cups, designated as Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup, and Special Cup. These cups are further divided into three different difficulty settings of 50cc, 100cc, or 150cc. An unlockable Extra, known as Mirror Mode, allows players to race courses in 150cc but flipped vertically, which sometimes increases difficulty. In order to unlock this feature, players must win the Gold Cup on all the cups in 150cc. When the title screen changes, it means that the player has unlocked Extra. A Time Trial mode and a Battle Mode are also available, which pit players in different Kart scenarios that do not necessarily require racing. In the Time Trial mode, players must race against their own previous times, represented by a Ghost of their player-of-choice. In Battle Mode, each player starts with three Balloons and loses a balloon when hit by any item. It is also possible to lose a Balloon if a heavier player such as Bowser hits a lighter player like Toad or Yoshi with great enough speed (more details here). When a player has lost all Balloons, the player loses and becomes a Bomb Kart. The last surviving player wins the round. The rival system in this game is the more common 2 Rival system seen in most similar games, whereupon two randomly selected rivals will fight with the player, and will use the "Handicap" feature to situate themselves on level with the player. They will always stay on the same, no matter what the championship standings are. On a side note, when the player plays the 150cc or Mirror mode, two random CPU racers may receive a huge handicap, and even when hit with an item such as a Red Shell, they will recover rapidly. Sometimes there is also one player that receives an even larger handicap and when ahead, it becomes very challenging for the player to stop. Drivers 'Playable Characters' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Bowser File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Mario Kart 64 Media. Unused Voices Mario Kart 64 / Unused Voices Videos Mario Kart 64 / Videos Voice Sounds Mario Kart 64 / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games